parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures Series
Join Felicie Milliner and Victor and the Others to save the Others and meet Old and New Friends to defeat Bitter Villians to save the day at the same time. Members Good Heroes felicie-leap-2.5.jpg|Felicie Milliner Victor-leap-93.4.jpg|Victor Little_Girl_.jpeg|The Little Girl Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu Jewel.jpg|Jewel Rafael in Rio.jpg|Rafael Nico in Rio.jpg|Nico Pedro in Rio.jpg|Pedro Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego Red_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg|Red Chuck_in_The_Angry_Birds_Movie-0.jpg|Chuck Bomb-the-angry-birds-movie-3.16.jpg|Bomb Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|Mighty Eagle Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg|Ted Wiggins Audrey-the-lorax-53.5.jpg|Audrey Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell Fawn-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-2.19.jpg|Fawn Silvermist-tinker-bell-86.2.jpg|Silvermist Rosetta-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-0.14.jpg|Rosetta Iridessa-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-52.1.jpg|Iridessa Vidia-tinker-bell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-3.5.jpg|Vidia Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen Mater in Cars 3.jpg|Mater Emmet.jpeg|Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle/Lucy.jpeg|Wyldstyle/Lucy Batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-0.45.jpg|Batman Robin-the-lego-batman-movie-94.9.jpg|Robin Barbara_Gordon.jpeg|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Alfred-pennyworth-the-lego-batman-movie-38.6.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth Metal_Knight_.jpeg|Metal Beard Unikitty-the-lego-movie-7.4.jpg|Unikitty Benny-the-lego-movie-6.12.jpg|Benny Nod-epic-1.02.jpg|Nod Mary-katherine-epic-87.1.jpg|Mary Katherine ferdinand-ferdinand-55.7.jpg|Ferdinand Lupe-ferdinand-29.1.jpg|Lupe Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Surly in The Nut Job.jpg|Surly Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie Buddy_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg|Buddy Manolo-the-book-of-life-38 4.jpg|Manolo Joaquin-the-book-of-life-9 01.jpg|Joaquin Maria-the-book-of-life-1_24.jpg|Maria Posada Gru_in_Despicable_Me.jpg|Gru Margo_in_Despicable_Me_3.jpg|Margo Edith_in_Despicable_Me.jpg|Edith Agnes_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg|Agnes Lucy_Wilde_in_Despicable_Me_2.jpg|Lucy Wilde Dracula_in_Hotel_Transylvania_2.jpg|Dracula Mavis_in_Hotel_Transylvania.jpg|Mavis Jonathan-hotel-transylvania-22.3.jpg|Jonathan Buck-ice-age-collision-course-16.3.jpg|Buck Coraline_Jones_in_Coraline-0.jpg|Coraline Jones Migo-smallfoot-57.1.jpg|Migo Cindy-lou-who-the-grinch-2.13.jpg|Cindy Lou Who June_ baily-wonder-park-7.4.jpg|June Bailey Kai the Falcon.jpg|Kai Zoe (Zambezia).jpg|Zoe Norman-babcock-paranorman-2_17.jpg|Norman Badcook Max_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2.jpg|Max Duke_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets.jpg|Duke Norm.jpg|Norm Periwinkle-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-68.3.jpg|Periwinkle Zarina-the-pirate-fairy-4.54.jpg|Zarina Nyx-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-8.3.jpg|Nyx Theo_in_Turbo.jpg|Turbo Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|Valiant Bugsy-valiant-2.17.jpg|Bugsy Lofty in Valiant.jpg|Lofty toughwood-valiant-6.7.jpg|Tough Wood tailfeather-valiant-25.1.jpg|Tail Feather Sulley (Sullivan) in Monsters, Inc.jpg|Sulley Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski Mai from Next Gen.jpeg|Mai mike-goldwing-capture-the-flag-8.16.jpg|Mike Goldwing Amy-gonzales-capture-the-flag-8.24.jpg|Amy Gonzales MartyFarr_ALB.png|Marty Farr Wallace.jpg|Wallace Gromit in Wallace & Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit.jpg|Gromit Eggs.jpg|Eggs WALL-E in WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E Gene.jpg|Gene Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak Hi-5 in the Emoji Movie.jpeg|Hi-5 Boog in Open Season.jpg|Boog Elliot in Open Season.jpg|Elliot CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick Lani Aliikai in Surf's Up 2.PNG|Lani Chicken Joe in Surf's Up.jpg|Chicken Joe Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks Anna in Frozen.jpg|Anna Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada Gogo Tamago in Big Hero 6.jpg|GoGo Tomago Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6.jpg|Honey Lemon Wasabi in Big Hero 6.jpg|Wasabi Fred in Big Hero 6.jpg|Fred Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Donkey Puss in Boots in Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Master Shifu Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress Master Viper Smile.png|Viper Mantis.jpeg|Mantis Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Monkey Crane.png|Crane Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria Melman in Madagascar.jpg|Melman Skipper in Madagascar.jpg|Skipper Kowalski in Madagascar.jpg|Kowalski Rico in Madagascar.jpg|Rico Private in Madagascar.jpg|Private King Julien in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|King Julien Maurice in Madagascar.jpg|Maurice Mort in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Mort RJ.jpg|RJ Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg|Verne Hammy in Over the Hedge.jpg|Hammy Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella Lou the Porcupine.jpg|Lou Penny the Porcupine.jpg|Penny Quillo the Porcupine Kid.jpg|Quillo Spike the Porcupine Kid.jpg|Spike Bucky the Porcupine Kid.jpg|Bucky Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather Ozzie-over-the-hedge-35.8.jpg|Ozzie Peng.jpeg|Peng the Goose Yi-abominable-7.29.jpg|Yi Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud Clyde McBride.jpg|Clyde McBride Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Andersen char_131807.jpg|Oh Tip in Home.jpg|Tip IMG_3112.jpg|Little Mariah Junior-storks-17.8.jpg|Junior Papa Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Papa Smurf Moxy-uglydolls-72.1.jpg|Moxy Mandy-uglydolls-46.2.jpg|Mandy Ugly-dog-uglydolls-0.84.jpg|Ugly Dog Wage-uglydolls-5.33.jpg|Wages babo-uglydolls-58.jpg|Babo Ox-uglydolls-8.52.jpg|Ox Lucky-bat-uglydolls-8.13.jpg|Lucky Bat Guest Stars: Odette-leap-6.09.jpg|Odette Merante-leap-70.jpg|Merante Dora-leap-90.8.jpg|Dora Nora-leap-44.4.jpg|Nora Jin Jing.jpg|Jin Jing Tulip.jpg|Tulip Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner Henry Gardner.jpeg|Henry Gardner Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner Ellie in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Ellie Peaches.jpg|Peaches Shira-ice-age-continental-drift-78.2.jpg|Shira Bo Peep in Toy Story 4.jpg|Bo Peep Slinky-dog-toy-story-73.jpg|Slinky Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|Hamm Mr. Potato Head in Toy Story That Time Forgot.jpg|Mr. Potato Head Jessie in Toy Story 2.jpg|Jessie Bullseye-toy-story-4-1.04.jpg|Bullseye Mrs. Potato Head in Toy Story 2.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head Forky in Forky Asks a Question.jpg|Forky Ducky-toy-story-4-32.jpg|Ducky Bunny-toy-story-4-95.1.jpg|Bunny Giggle-mcdimples-toy-story-4-97.2.jpg|Giggle McDimples Duke-caboom-toy-story-4-47.3.jpg|Duke Caboom Z in Antz.jpg|Z Princess_bala_antz.jpg|Princess Bala weaver-antz-2.08.jpg|Corporal Weaver azteca-antz-95.4.jpg|Azteca Gia-madagascar-3-europes-most-wanted-8.57.jpg|Gia Vitaly-0.jpg|Vitaly Stefano.jpg|Stefano Eva in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Eva Short Fuse in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Short Fuse Corporal in Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Corporal Agent Classified.jpg|Agent Classified Mr. Peabody in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Mr. Peabody Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg|Fiona Ginormica in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Susan Murphy/Ginormica Dr. Cockroach in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Dr. Cockroach The Missing Link in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|The Missing Link B.O.B. in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|B.O.B. Alex-the-emoji-movie-8.28.jpg|Alex Addie-the-emoji-movie-8.48.jpg|Addie McAllister Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy Sadness in Inside Out.jpg|Sadness Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust Fear in Inside Out.jpg|Fear Anger in Inside Out.jpg|Anger Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally Mack in Cars.jpg|Mack Sarge in Cars.jpg|Sarge Fillmore in Cars.jpg|Fillmore Sheriff in Cars.jpg|Sheriff Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido Ramone in Cars.jpg|Ramone Flo in Cars.jpg|Flo Lizzie in Cars.jpg|Lizzie Finn McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Holley-shiftwell-cars-2-65 5.jpg|Holley Shiftwell Francesco Bernoulli.jpg|Francesco Bernoulli Cruz Ramirez Dinoco - C3.png|Cruz Ramirez Dusty Crophopper in Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Olympia Brightly.jpeg|Olympia Brighty Vera-norm-of-the-north-8.14.jpg|Vera Brighty Stella-the-angry-birds-movie-1.92.jpg|Stella Matilda in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Matilda Hal-the-angry-birds-movie-8.71.jpg|Hal Bubbles in the Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Bubbles Terence in The Angry Birds Movie.jpg|Terence Silver-the-angry-birds-movie-2-6.18.jpg|Silver Dennis in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpeg|Dennis Winnieht2.png|Winnie Vlad-hotel-transylvania-2-0.62.jpg|Vlad Ericka-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-4 03.jpg|Ericka Van Helsing Frank full body.jpg|Frankenstein Wayne in Hotel Transylvania.jpeg|Wayne Murray-hotel-transylvania-82.2.jpg|Murray GriffinTheInvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Valiente-ferdinand-48.6.jpg|Valiente Guapo-ferdinand-83.1.jpg|Guapo Bones-ferdinand-9.37.jpg|Bones Angus-ferdinand-85.9.jpg|Angus Maquina-ferdinand-3.15.jpg|Maquina E.B..jpg|E.B. Lori Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lori Loud Leni Loud.png|Leni Loud Lynn Loud.jpg|Lynn Loud Luna Loud.png|Luna Loud Luan Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Luan Loud Lucy Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lucy Loud Lola Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lola Loud Lana-the-loud-house-54.3.jpg|Lana Loud Lisa Loud in The Loud House.JPG|Lisa Loud Lynn_Loud_Sr._in_The_Loud_House.JPG|Lynn Loud Sr. Images-Rita.jpg|Rita Loud Bobby Santiago.jpg|Bobby Santiago Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago Sid-the-casagrandes-2.78.jpg|Sid Chang george-beard-captain-underpants-the-first-epic-movie-1.77.jpg|George Beard harold-hutchins-captain-underpants-the-first-epic-movie-5.24.jpg|Harold Hutchins captain-underpants-mr-krupp-captain-underpants-the-first-epic-movie-9.64.jpg|Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp Megamind-0.jpg|Megamind Minion in Megamind.jpg|Minion Tad Stones in Tad the Lost Explorer.jpg|Tad Stones Sara Lavrof in Tad the Lost Explorer.jpg|Sara Lavrof Arlo.jpg|Arlo Kevin the Minion in Minions.jpg|Kevin the Minion Stuart the Minion in Minions.jpg|Stuart the Minion Bob the Minion in Minions.jpg|Bob the Minion Gru (Young) in Minions.jpg|Gru (Young) The Lorax.jpg|The Lorax Once-ler-the-lorax-24.9.jpg|The Once-ler Ted's Mom.jpg|Mrs. Wiggins Grammy-norma-the-lorax-57.2.jpg|Grammy Norma Gidget.jpg|Gidget Chloe in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Chloe Tiberius in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Tiberius Buddy in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Buddy Mel in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Mel Pops in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Pops Katie in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Katie Daisy TSLOP2.jpg|Daisy Rooster-the-secret-life-of-pets-2-82.3.jpg|Rooster chuck-the-secret-life-of-pets-2-0.32.jpg|Chuck Liam-the-secret-life-of-pets-2-80.4.jpg|Liam Horton the Elephant in Horton Hears a Who 2008 Movie.jpg|Horton the Elephant Chet.jpg|Chet Whiplash-turbo-6 2.jpg|Whiplash Skidmark-turbo-8.29.jpg|Skidmark Burn-turbo-9.24.jpg|Burn Smoove-move-turbo-3.81.jpg|Smoove Move White-shadow-turbo-40.8.jpg|White Shadow Lou.jpeg|Lou butch-cats-and-dogs-2.1.jpg|Butch ivy-cats-and-dogs-9.38.jpg|Ivy peek-cats-and-dogs-8.94.jpg|Peek sam-cats-and-dogs-9.1.jpg|Sam diggs-cats-and-dogs-the-revenge-of-kitty-galore-6.24.jpg|Diggs Seamus.jpg|Seamus Catherine.jpg|Catherine Casper in Casper- A Spirited Beginning.jpg|Casper Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo (2002).jpg|Scooby-Doo Garfield-garfield-the-movie-73.5.jpg|Garfield SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie.jpg|Patrick Star Penny in Bolt.jpg|Penny Forrester Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2 36.jpg|Homer Simpson Marge Simpson in The Simpsons Movie.jpg|Marge Simpson Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson Bart-simpson-the-simpsons-1 85.jpg|Bart Simpson Maggie Simpson with her ball..jpg|Maggie Simpson Fry From Futurama.png|Philip J. Fry Turanga Leela.jpg|Turanga Leela.jpg Bender Bending Rodríguez (TV Series).jpg|Bender Bending Rodríguez Hubert J. Farnsworth (TV Series).jpg|Hubert J. Farnsworth John A. Zoidberg (TV Series).jpg|John A. Zoidberg Hermes (TV Series).jpg|Hermes Amy_Wong.jpg|Amy Wong mel-jones-coraline-6_79.jpg|Mel Jones IMG_3115.JPG|Charlie Jones Char 11338.jpg|Wybie Lovat 9 in 9.jpg|9 7 in 9.jpg|7 1 in 9.jpg|1 2-9-4.16.jpg|2 5 in 9.jpg|5 6 in 9.jpg|6 8 in 9.jpg|8 Neil-paranorman-4 52.jpg|Neil Downe Courtney-babcock-paranorman-3 14.jpg|Courtney Babcock Alvin-paranorman-5.28.jpg|Alvin Sandra Babcock.jpg|Sandra Babcock perry_babcock.jpg|Perry Babcock Winnie Portley-Rind.jpg|Winnie lord-portley-rind-the-boxtrolls-2_84.jpg|Lord Portley Rind lady-portley-rind-the-boxtrolls-4_65.jpg|Lady Portley Rind Kubo in Kubo and the Two Strings-0.jpg|Kubo Monkey in Kubo and the Two Strings.jpg|Monkey Sir_Lionel_Forest_.jpeg|Sir Lionel Forest Adelina_Fortnight.jpeg|Adelina Fortnight Mr. Link.jpg|Mr. Link Peng-abominable-50.4.jpg|Peng Jin-abominable-7.9.jpg|Jin Una-ferdinand-7 33.jpg|Una Dos-ferdinand-76.7.jpg|Dos Cuatro-ferdinand-89.2.jpg|Cuatro Peni-parker-spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-52 3.jpg|Peni Parker Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).png|Marco Diaz Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly Th1V0H69X0.jpg|The Mother Mr-prince-the-little-prince-6.87.jpg|Mr. Prince Khumba.jpg|Khumba Lloyd-the-lego-ninjago-movie-91.4.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon Miguel Rivera.jpg|Miguel Rivera Chloe_in_Gnome_Alone-0.jpg|Chloe Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg|Liam Gnomealonecatherine.jpeg|Catherine Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost gomez-addams-the-addams-family-6.68.jpg|Gomez Addams morticia-addams-the-addams-family-88.6.jpg|Morticia Addams wednesday-addams-the-addams-family-95.3.jpg|Wednesday Addams pugsley-the-addams-family-1.55.jpg|Pugsley Addams uncle-fester-the-addams-family-73.8.jpg|Uncle Fester granny-the-addams-family-59.2.jpg|Grandmama lurch-the-addams-family-63.6.jpg|Lurch cousin-itt-the-addams-family-87.7.jpg|Cousin Itt Varian_(Tangled-_The_Series).png|Varian Sam-i-am-green-eggs-and-ham-76.4.jpg|Sam-I-Am Guy-i-am-green-eggs-and-ham-74.3.jpg|Guy-I-Am Fox-green-eggs-and-ham-5.64.jpg|Fox Mouse-green-eggs-and-ham-11.2.jpg|Mouse Michellee-green-eggs-and-ham-7.jpg|Michellee Eb-green-eggs-and-ham-41.8.jpg|EB Chickeraffe-green-eggs-and-ham-58.jpg|Chickeraffe Hilda-hilda-9.27.jpg|Hilda Frida-hilda-8.57.jpg|Frida Alfur-hilda-96.3.jpg|Alfur Mum-hilda-7.14.jpg|Mum David-hilda-3.38.jpg|David Villains Mr. Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles calico-cats-and-dogs-36.3.jpg|Calico Kitty Galore in Cats and Dogs- The Revenge of Kitty Galore.jpeg|Kitty Galore Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Oogie Boogie General Mandible in Antz.jpg|General Mandible Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad fairy-godmother-shrek-2-80_8.jpg|The Fairy Godmother Prince Charming in Shrek 2.jpg|Prince Charming Rumpelstiltskin in Shrek Forever After.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda.jpeg|Tai Lung Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai Vector in Despicable Me.jpg|Vector El Macho in Despicable Me 2.jpg|El Macho Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Balthazar Bratt Plankton in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Plankton Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie).png|Dennis Mr. Burns (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Burns Waylon Smithers.jpg|Waylon Smithers Sideshow Bob (TV Series).jpg|Sideshow Bob Russ Cargill.jpg|Russ Cargill Nigel the Cockatoo.jpg|Nigel Soto-ice-age-95.9.jpg|Soto Captain-gutt-ice-age-continental-drift-47 6.jpg|Captain Gutt Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg|Syndrome Evelyn-deavor-incredibles-2-64.1.jpg|Evelyn Deavor Sid (Toy Story).jpg|Sid Phillips Stinky-pete-the-prospector-toy-story-2-1.89.jpg|Stinky Pete Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lotso Gabby-gabby-toy-story-4-4.68.jpg|Gabby Gabby Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei Randall-monsters-inc-43.8.jpg|Randall Boggs Mr. Waternoose.jpeg|Mr. Waternoose Fungus-0.jpg|Fungus Von Talon.jpg|Von Talon Shaw.jpg|Shaw Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel Profile - Cassandra.png|Cassandra Businessman.jpeg|Businessman Smiler.jpg|Smiler quasimodo-hotel-transylvania-70.4.jpg|Quasimodo Bela-hotel-transylvania-2-2.23.jpg|Bela Van-helsing-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-0.65.jpg|Abraham Van Helsing Melvin Sneedly in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpg|Melvin Sneedly Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants Banzou--0.35.jpg|Banzou Chakal in The Book of Life.jpg|Chakal El Primero in Ferdinand.jpg|El Primero Lou-uglydolls-6.94.jpg|Lou Tuesday-uglydolls-4.65.jpg|Tuesday Kitty-uglydolls-27.8.jpg|Kitty Lydia-uglydolls-5.79.jpg|Lydia Zeta-shimmer-and-shine-9.35.jpg|Zeta Thunderclap-0.jpg|Thunderclap Camille-leap-35.5.jpg|Camille Le Haut Regine-leap-1.57.jpg|Regine Le Haut rudolph-leap-26.9.jpg|Rudolph Ralph FIennes The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg|Victor Quartermaine Fossas.jpg|Fossas Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Makunga Chantel DuBois in Madagascar 3- Europe's Most Wanted.jpg|Captain Chantel Dubois Dave (Penguins of Madagascar).jpg|Dave uncle-king-julien-all-hail-king-julien-8.02.jpg|Uncle King Julien Crimson-all-hail-king-julien-60.4.jpg|Crimson koto-all-hail-king-julien-6.04.jpg|Koto Karl-all-hail-king-julien-9.7.jpg|Karl Chauncey-all-hail-king-julien-20.1.jpg|Chauncey mary-ann-all-hail-king-julien-1.72.jpg|Mary Ann bone-foosa-all-hail-king-julien-2.14.jpg|Bone Fossa Leonard-the-angry-birds-movie-49 1.jpg|Leonard Zeta.jpeg|Zeta the Purple Eagle Vincent.jpg|Vincent Gladys-over-the-hedge-2.71.jpg|Gladys Sharp Dwayne LaFontant in Over the Hedge.jpg|Dwayne LaFontant Snowball.jpg|Snowball Sergei-the-secret-life-of-pets-2-65.7.jpg|Sergei Vlad Vladikoff.jpeg|Vlad Vladikoff Kingpin-spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-8 11.jpg|Kingpin Aloysius O'Hare in The Lorax-0.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare Lord business 7552.jpg|Lord Business JOKERLEGOR.jpg|The Joker The-lego-ninjago-movie-007-300x250@2x.jpg|Lord Garmadon Rex Dangervest.png|Rex Dangervest Ernesto-de-la-cruz-coco-5.93.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz Budzo.jpg|Budzo Hunter.jpg|Hunter Chick Hicks in Cars 3.jpg|Chick Hicks Professor Z in Car 2.JPG|Professor Z Miles-axlerod-cars-2-46.4.jpg|Miles Axlerod Jackson Storm.jpg|Jackson Storm Sterling in Cars 3.jpg|Sterling Dr-zara-abominable-7 6.jpg|Dr. Zara Burnish-abominable-86.6.jpg|Burnish The Beldam.jpeg|Other Mother Other-father-coraline-9.7.jpg|Other Father Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine/B.R.A.I.N. the-judge-paranorman-74.7.jpg|Judge Hopkins Aggie-paranorman-7.4.jpg|Aggie Phenderghast Archibald Snatcher.jpg|Archibald Snatcher Mr. Pickles.jpg|Mr. Pickles Mr-trout-the-boxtrolls-7.15.jpg|Mr. Trout Mr-gristle-the-boxtrolls-20.7.jpg|Mr. Gristle moon-king-kubo-and-the-two-strings-21.3.jpg|Raiden the Moon King Lord-piggot-dunceby-missing-link-72.5.jpg|Lord Piggot-Dunceby Willard-stenk-missing-link-6.52.jpg|Willard Stenk Mr-collick-missing-link-8.65.jpg|Mr. Collick Justin Pin.jpeg|Justin Pin Pitch-rise-of-the-guardians-5.8.jpg|Pitch Black Lord-nooth--64 8.jpg|Lord Nooth Chester V.jpeg|Chester V char_131808.jpg|Smek guy-gagne-turbo-14_4.jpg|Guy Gagné James Hook in The Pirate Fairy.jpg|James Hook Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill Storm-king-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-0.45.jpg|The Storm King Grubber-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-7.47.jpg|Grubber margaux-needler-the-addams-family-4.87.jpg|Margaux Needler Snerz-green-eggs-and-ham-10.3.jpg|Hernvick Z. Snerz Goat-green-eggs-and-ham-9.2.jpg|Goat Mcwinkle-green-eggs-and-ham-63.3.jpg|McWinkle Gluntz-green-eggs-and-ham-4.53.jpg|Gluntz Yes-man-green-eggs-and-ham-29.2.jpg|Yes Man Captain-bigman-green-eggs-and-ham-75.8.jpg|Captain Bigman Season 1 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet the Powerpuff Girls Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes into the Castle in The Sky #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Strange Magic #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Princess Diaries #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Home on the Range #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets the Corpse Bride #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Igor #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Gnome Alone #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes Smallfoot #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Winx Club 3D: Magical Kingdom #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets UglyDolls #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Ella Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Tinker Bell and The Lost Treasure #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes to Wonder Park #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Concert For Bangladesh #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meet WALL-E #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King Season 2 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Valiant #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes To Barnyard #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Enchanted #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Oliver & Company #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King (2019) #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Beatles: A Hard Day's Night #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Rango #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Emoji Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Matilda #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Bee Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Richard The Stork #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Linda McCartney Story #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Moana #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Robin Hood #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Aristocats #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Paul McCartney: Rockshow #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Pebble and The Penguin #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Lion King: Simba's Pride Season 3 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Surf's Up #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Fairly OddParents Wishology! #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Metegol #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Happy Feet Two #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Guess Who: Running Back Thru Canada #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Winnie The Pooh #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Simpsons: Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Herbie: Fully Loaded #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Shaun the Sheep Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets of Chicken Little #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets of Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets John Lennon Sweet Toronto 1969 #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures The Rugrats Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Storks #Felicie Milliner and Victor Gets Frozen #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Good Burger #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Brother Bear Season 4 #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Khumba #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Chicken Run #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets Shrek #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets The Beatles Help! #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie #Felicie Milliner and Victor Meets The Smurfs #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of High School Musical #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets Coraline #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Meets 9 #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of ParaNorman #Felicie Milliner and Victor's Adventures of Bohemian Rhapsody #Felicie Milliner and Victor Goes to Dora and The Lost City Of Gold Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE